Cellular networks, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), can allow a device to connect to or communicate with other devices. Modern LTE networks can include both large and small cells configured in a Heterogeneous Network (HetNet) configuration. The base stations (e.g. Enhanced Node Bs (eNodeBs)) of large and small cells can be configured to operate on different frequency bands.